Harvest moon lemon series
by mr.blooper
Summary: (Warning: contains Secks) This WAS a series for harvest moon: grand bazaar. But I've opened it to all games in the series! This is a series full of sex and other sexual themes, i will try to keep them as Un-disturbing as possible. If you would like to see a shipment, or you want to have your own character in a chapter pm me! and I'll see what I can do.
1. Anniversary gift

**Ugh...another new story? shut up!**

**WARNING: if you are not able to handle le secks then i suggest you back away from the 'pooter**

**this is a series for harvest moon grand bazaar, and it contains lots of intercourse.**

**I will try to keep this as UN-disturbing as possible, but...no promises**

**ENJOY YO FACESZZ!**

* * *

Ebony wiped the sweat off her face, she was working all day at the farm, straight from 6 A.M. to 6 A.M., Milking the cows, shearing the sheep, milling...stuff. And she just wanted to go home and relax. Throughout the entire day she had a feeling she was forgetting something, something important, it was really bugging her, until she stepped through the door.

There sitting, Her husband Ivan. He was smiling standing in front of a buffet of food. Cake, wine, Rice, Ebony always enjoyed her lover's cooking, so seeing this made her die inside. "I-Ivan!" The girl was beaming. Ivan scooted over and kissed her deeply. "Did you really think i would forget the day we were married?" Ebony's eyes widened, That's what she was forgetting, Her wedding anniversary . She felt so stupid. "Oh, i-i completely forgot, i guess i was just working so hard, i was stressed out, i had to feed the animals, make sure the cats do their damn job, and water the plants and-" Her rambling was interrupted by another quick kiss on the lips. he chuckled "It doesn't matter, Let's just eat" he walked over the to the table and took a seat, ebony was blushing so hard, she felt terrible for forgetting her own wedding anniversary but she went on.

All the plates were cleaned, all the bowls were empty, all the wine was drank, the two lovers sat there smiling and chatting, joking about people and relatives. "Seriously? You walked in on him?" "yes...unfortunately it was pretty disgusting, especially since we have no door" "Dirk just wasn't seem like the kind of person that would do that" "Well...has his moments" "I wouldn't suppose dirk ever walked in on you? hmm?" Ebony raised an eyebrow "..." Ivan looked down at the floor and smirked, listening to ebony's laughter "OH my god no way!" "OK...may we please get off the subject?" She giggled: "Yeah...GET OFF!" He looked his lover in the eyes, smiling and slowly shook his head "how did we get on to this subject?" "I don't know but it's hilarious"

The night continued, And the husband and wife continued to talk, they wished they could have nights like this every night? "Truth or dare?"Ebony chuckled out causing Ivan to smile Ivan smiled, "so are we seven again?" "Yes dammit, now truth or dare?" "OK...Truth "When are we having kids?" Ebony Wanted to ask that question for a long time now, she figured now would be a good opportunity. Ivan tilted his head , confused "I...I've been wanting to ask that question for a long time now..." The room fell silent. "You have?" Ivan stood up, walking towards his beautiful wife, sitting down beside her and taking her hand. "I can't think of anyone else i would ever want to start a family with" Ebony was tearing up, hearing those words meant everything in the world to her. "..And desperately want to bare your child" The two gazed into each other's eyes "Ivan..." "Yes my love?" "Have me..." "wha-" He could barley finish his words before he was brought into a deep kiss.

Ivan wrapped his arms around his wife's neck, deepening the kiss. There was slight panting from his wife's mouth he used the moaning to quickly slide his tongue into her mouth. Ebony gave a cute yelp from the feeling of her partner's tongue, They both stood up, tongues still locked, and made their way over to the bed.

They collapsed onto the bed, The passion burning, Ivan felt a tug on his loafers, he quickly un-did the belt as he watched his lover take off her pink jacket and white tank top, revealing her B-size breasts. Ivan's pants slid off, and he was left in his boxers, Ivan was engulfed in Ebony's Tits, quickly lapping and squeezing them playfully. Ebony let out short and sweet little moans as she held her Husband's head to her breasts, she lifted Ivan's head away from her jest so she could get at his manhood, she virtually tore his boxers off and it wasn't a matter of time before her mouth was sliding up and down his member.

Ivan gave out sharp gasps, feeling Ebony's mouth all over his thick cock, he used his hands to maneuver her head up and down, Several minutes passed, Ivan was in heaven, and Ebony was happy that he was happy. Ivan felt pressure building in his lower region, he knew it was coming. It took all the will-power he had to take her head off of his dick "i love you.." He spoke softly as he tugged off her white skirt and panties, exposing her already wet flower.

He looked down at his beautiful, vulnerable, naked wife, waiting for the nod. "Lets do this..." Ebony's tone was soft and sexy, This tuned Ivan on so much it was indescribable. In one motion he thrusted his cock deep inside her pussy, Ebony moaning so loudly it disturbed the animals. Ivan was thrusting in and out hard and fast, groping her breasts and licking her sweet neck. Ebony was going through a hard mix of emotions, excitement, pleasure, worry, pleasure, love...but mostly pleasure.

"Ebony...hah..I'm going to come!" Ivan said in a shaky tone "...m-me too! i want you inside me! " Ebony's inner walls tightened around her lover's member, Ivan thrusted faster and faster shaking hard as he went along. "I love you!" They both exclaimed and they came in unison, His seamen flowing into her like a river, her juices flowing onto his groin like a waterfall.

They took a moment to catch their breath, she pulled her lovely husband one more passionate kiss. "..hahh...i love..you" Ivan smiled..I love you too.

Ivan pulled Ebony into a warm loving embrace. She was already falling asleep. Ebony wanted that to last forever but it was already over "I love you angel" Ivan smiled "I love you too"

* * *

**Mkay so thats that.**

**actually this first chapter was based on a game experience i had.**

**after the aniversery event with Ivan. the next day the pregnancy event happened. so i was like:**

**"HUH...i wonder what happenededed"**


	2. Closets

Angelo stepped outside of his house and began walking, walking to his secret love and guilty pleasure. Dirk. They were closets and they were closets with each other, they weren't ready to come out just yet, and they thought it was sexy that it was their little secret.

Angelo smiled to himself, thinking back on this circumstance, he walked with a skip in his step over to the town. They each knew that their secret wouldn't get out, they have the rumors that cover for them. Like how Dirk likes Antoinette and Angelo like Daisy. In truth, Antoinette and Daisy are interested in the two boys but they just think they aren't into them, they would never have thought that Dirk and Angelo are gay together. But yet the secret remained.

Angelo was feeling...Repressed from Dirk, He hadn't seen him in a while and they both wanted each other badly, Angelo was already getting slightly aroused thinking about all the nasty things they could do together, and it was the perfect situation, What with Ivan being married and all, Dirk was home alone allot, and People Rarely visit Dirk. so it's a done deal.

Angelo walked up and knocked on the door casually, it was around 10:00 so most people were in their houses or asleep. The door swung open and Angelo was immediately tugged in and brought to a deep, wet kiss from Dirk, who closed the door behind him. Grunts and moans were softly coming out of each of their mouths. "Heh, well hello...to you too..." Angelo moaned out and Dirk went at his neck. It wasn't long Before Angelo had dirk by the hand and was running to the Ivan's bedroom "Are you sure y-you want to do it on Ivan's bed?" Dirk hesitantly asked while dive bombing the bed "I thought, let's make this slightly more dangerous, plus Ivan doesn't even live here anymore" Angelo sputtered, removing his clothes. Both of their dicks reached the peak of erection, it was almost hurting, how erect they were.

Dirk just lied on the bed watching his partner's glorious naked body, Dirk would always wait until Angelo was completely nude, He blushed, it was a bit of a fetish to have his clothes ripped off him by another and then fucked furiously, Dirk was shaking he just couldn't wait.

"I love this moment" Angelo's voice was a low seductive tone. "Being able to here you breathe... seeing that bulge in your pants..." Angelo flashed a wicked smile it was making large impact on his lover. Dirk hated this and loved this, hated because he felt like he was going to completely explode with lust and anger, and love because being teased was very...very...sexy to him. "hmmm~..." Angelo leaned his head close to his partner's ear, whispering "You like this don't you?" whilst slowly unbuttoning Dirk's shirt, he nearly exploded at the touch, he wanted to scream at his boyfriend, telling him to "do me! do me now!" But it was no fun that way.

Angelo got the shirt undone and he was staring at his cute flat chest ans stomach, he got on top of him his erect dick prodding down his front side, His hands working at his pants gently tugging them off. "..." He was silent Dirk was getting annoyed, so much sexual frustration was getting bottled inside of him. It was little time before the pants were on the floor, two men completely naked, about to fuck.

Without saying anything Angelo got on top of dirk's legs, lowering his head down so it was at Dirk's throbbing blood-full dick. He ran his soft fingers up and down it gently, just to leave Dirk begging for, his tongue made it's way to dirk's balls, It was was sweet music to Angelo to here his boyfriend squeal and moan as he did, He pressed on moving his tongue up the shaft reaching the tip and quickly going down on him, swirling his tongue around quickly trying to give as much pleasure as possible, but then Angelo realized something, wasn't getting any pleasure either, It hit him hard, that plus he was a top, and he could tell that Dirk was aching for his hard cock.

Angelo, with Dirks member still in in his mouth, did his age old trick. He turned his partner on his side and took and brief moment to place himself, Dirk knew what he was doing and before he knew it Angelo's dick slapped his face. "I love when we do this" Dirk moaned out before furiously engulfing his dick. It was hard to focus while They did this both their minds were cluttered with pleasure and ecstasy, neither wanted to let go but Dirk was waiting for it.

Dirk took Angelo's dick out of his warm mouth, compared to His mouth and the room temperature Angelo felt it was cold, Dirk pulled his cock out of Angelo's mouth, he was frustrated that he wasn't being pleasured anymore but he knew what he was doing and so did Angelo, He got into the "Doggy style" position, slapping his ass to give Angelo the nod, but he wasn't done pleasuring his partner, He lowered his head down and stuck out his tongue meet his partner's asshole, this caught Dirk off guard as a quiet shriek echoed in the room, This made Angelo push on, he slapped his partner's ass hard to make him shriek and moan harder, washing his ass with saliva pressing deep into his hole. Dirk forgot how good it felt to have his ass eaten out but once again his pleasure was cut short, Angelo left and strand of spit connecting his tongue and his Boyfriend's ass dangle in the draft in the room he flashed a wicked smile making Dirk ecstatic.

Dirk looked back and at him, a crimson blush stretched across his cheeks. He moaned loudly when he felt the sudden hard cock thrust into his tight ass, Angelo had a sexy grin on his face, It was so great to him fuck he was so horny right now, It always felt amazing to his to be in someones ass, just the feeling of the tight flesh and the sight of the moaning partner made him freak.

He picked up his thrusts and Dirk's moan made his go faster, Dirk was going nuts his moans were a collection of giggles high-pitched sounds and very quick sentences like "Iloveyouiloveyou" "fff-fuckmee" Angelo loved this and with each passing second he could feel himself getting close, He started to fuck as fast as he could, really trying to make his boy cum as well, only to his satisfaction to here him yell out "Angiiie~! I-Im gonna fucking come!~" Angelo bit his lip thrusting and moaning as hard as he ever had before, a loud grunt came out of his mouth as he felt the ass clenched on his cock milking his cum out of his cock, Dirk was finishing as well hot strands of cum came out of his member, spilling out all over the bed.

The room was filled with pants and huffs, Dirk let out one last moan feeling a dick slide out of his ass, Angelo was satisfied to no end watching his cum flow out of Dirks ass. "ah...a-amazing as always" dirk moaned out as he collapsed on the bed...Angelo giggled "w-we better change the sheets...Heh, y'know if Ivan ever visits for a night" This made dirk smile. "I guess so"

* * *

**Well then there we go, took me a while to make this second chapter but it's here, yey.**

**Was this good, for some reason i don't think this is good **

**..heh..Was it good for you too? :p**


	3. All alone

Emiko sat in her shrine. "...why am i so bored" She huffed out loud. It's true, she was bored out of her mind. No on ever visits her, mainly because no one knows she exists. And Ebony barely ever visits any more because she was married. "pfft..marriage...who needs it?" She always wondered. "Whats the point of getting married if you can only get fucked by one person for the rest of your life?"

She liked company, it's true, and she liked being alone. She doesn't go outside, that alone would cause too much conspiracy in the town. Like, a woman living behind the waterfall, seems pretty far-fetched, but living there for over seven years? That's a little weird, but she gets by. She contacts her family from time to time, she gets sent lots of food, she bathes in her hot spring... "Maybe i should take a bath..." She glanced over at a drawer by the exit. Craving what was inside at the moment. She definitely wasn't the girl she seemed, she. loved. fucking herself. Simple as that. She thought it was sinfully sexy, that because no one knows she exists she can do whatever the hell she wanted to herself, she could scream, she could moan, she could finger herself however hard she wanted and no one would tell her different, no one would think about her the wrong way, It was her own little haven of sex, and she had all the toys she could ever want, in a drawer.

She was already getting wet just thinking about all the slutty nasty stuff she could to herself today. She almost bolted over to the Drawer, flinging it open and smiling as she saw her ensemble of dildos, vibrators, sex machines, lube, cock simulators. "mmm..." She bit her lip, wondering what she's going to fuck herself with. her eyes turned to her large pink vibrator she had just bought recently. "I guess it's time to try you out, sweetie" Her grin grew larger as she took the pink appendage and made her way to the bathroom, quickly getting some body wash and then making her way out of the door. "I am going to enjoy this..." She hadn't been doing herself lately and she didn't really know why, she was doing herself all the time, watching porn on the internet, talking dirty to herself, Playing adult games, anything she could do to simulate a cock inside of her.

She walked slowly out into the cave, looking at her little patch of paradise. She undid her robe, slipping it off and letting it fall onto the ground, letting her beautiful large breast hang out, and letting her wet slit breath, she giggled at herself... "Well...look at you, you little slut..." She teased herself "All naked in her home, exposed and unprotected..." She but her finger and continued. "Why anyone could come in here and have you bent over their dick in no time..." She happily hummed to herself as she got into the water, feeling the sudden feeling of warmth on her body. She popped the cap on the body wash and squirting a couple drops into her hand.

She swirled the creamy substance around in her hand, already feeling her skin soften and tenderize, she rose her hands to her breasts and squished the wash around them, she enjoyed the feeling of body wash soaked hands feeling up her body and boobs, she smiled to herself as she continued, tilting her head back and continuing to submerge herself in the spring. Feeling the hot water reach her slit was enough to make her moan a bit, she giggled as she squeezed a tit in one hand and scratched at a wanting clit with the other.

"Oooh yeah, you're so horny now aren't you?" She said under her breath. "You want a nice big dick to enter your little tight puss right about now hmm?" She gritted her teeth as she felt the sensation of her wet sex mixing with the hot water. She inched herself out of the spring so that her calves were still in the water. She spread her legs open and reached for the dildo she took out earlier and clenched it in her hand. She felt the air get heavy, she felt her vision become blurry, all she could do was stare down at the dildo that was shaking in her hand and feel her arousal reach its point.

"Your gonna get fucked...your gonna get fucked so hard" She giggled as she inched her ass out of the water and sat on the edge of the spring. She started to tease her Clit with the tip of the dildo. Biting a finger as she did. She went on moaning sexy, high-pitched moans until she was fed up with teasing. Strangely it was like she felt the need to tease herself, like she needed to talk to someone while pleasuring or receiving pleasure. Perhaps it was the fact she had been cut off from human contact in her shrine, what with not being fucked by another person for several months.

"Ohh you love this, i know you do, you fucking slut!" She continued verbally abusing herself, loving every minute of it. "You're a whore...you want nothing but cock...your a dirty little tramp and nothing but..." It was sinfully sweet feeling to her to be talked down upon, even when she had sex with another person she loved to be put down, she also loved to be the one talking. A mixture of submissive and dominate nature was how she enjoyed her sex life, but masturbating was a special enjoyment for her, for reasons she never knew she was a self obsessive slut. Being able to take herself as well as abusing herself with words and being the one abusing, was scintillating to her.

She inched the dildo inside slowly, moaning accordingly as she pushed further, grinding her teeth. She spread her legs more so that just her toes were dipping into the water, she placed a hand behind her back to give her some leverage as she moved it back and forth faster and harder. Her legs and body twitched from the pleasure, the large dildo made its way into the deeper parts of her hole, she giggled and purred the whole time. Her walls clenched around the pink rod as her body and mind started to overflow. Her hand began moving the rod so fast she was practically Ramming her hand into her pelvis moaning loudly and almost screaming as she did. "Oh you little fucking cock hungry slut! You love this don't you? Hmm?!" Her abusive dirty talk got louder and more seductive, It was almost freaky how bad she was getting with herself.

"Y-you wanna cum now?! Hmm? You gonna cum now?!" Her body was shaking with pleasure, her hand was moving faster and faster, she was close to her release and she loved it, orgasms were her favourite part of sex. Her back arched slightly as she gave out one last seductive scream, and her juices gave way. Her fluids leaked out all over the floor, she licked her lips as she felt it come out, moaning slowly as she did. She slid the dildo out and quickly brought it up to her mouth, as she brought a finger down to massage her lips, she began to lick the toy clean, sucking on the tip and teasing the shaft, she giggled as she this. She loved teasing after all.

The last of the cum dripped out onto the floor, Emiko looked between her legs to see her satisfying slimy cum-drenched pussy. She spread the lips to see the hole, that added to her satisfaction. He look at the toy shaking in her hand and chuckled. "Heh...you did pretty good" She took a deep breath and stood up and rubbed the toy on her breasts. "Well...i guess it's time to take an actual bath" And with that she walked back into the shrine to get some shampoo.

* * *

**Sorry that took a long time, I got lazy but hopefully I will be back to updating soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed 3**


End file.
